


Disney Entertainment (Peter & Loki)

by e_n_silvermane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ANYWAYS it should be fine, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Fluff, I'm still learning how to write Loki, Loki Gets a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Possibly OOC, The Lion King - Freeform, angst :), who am i kidding i don't know a thing about writing characters, y'all already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_n_silvermane/pseuds/e_n_silvermane
Summary: It's been a while since Peter last visited Loki in the containment unit. This time, he's brought lunch and a laptop so they can watch these wonderful things called "Disney movies"...only, the one Loki chooses has some repercussions.Nothing Peter can't handle, of course!





	Disney Entertainment (Peter & Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, tell me if anything seems off! (I mean it. I thrive off of constructive criticism and social interaction.)  
> Anyways, enjoy this second bit to the work I uploaded yesterday :)

“You’re back, I see,” Loki mused, eyeing the spider-child who was practically bouncing with glee.  
“I am! It took a lot of convincing but Mister Stark finally said I could come see you! The only catch was this.” Peter pointed to a little clip on his sweater. “It’s a camera. Mister Stark still doesn’t trust you that much, even though I did come back in one piece that first time. I swear, it’s like he’s pretending to be my dad. Do you think he wants kids? I think he wants kids.” On and on the chatterbox went. “Oh, but I brought your lunch! Today it’s a tortilla wrap, raspberries, broccoli and cheese and macadamia nut cookies. I brought a laptop too, with a bunch of Disney movies, because Thor told me you get bored a lot when you’re in here and I can see why. It’s not like you have much to do.”  
“That is true.” Loki agreed. “I just have one question: how do you plan on getting me out of this?” He pulled at the straitjacket with what little strength he had, rattling the buckles. Loki sucked in a breath at the effort it took. With all this sitting around, his muscles had been left to waste away, and he wasn’t keen on eating much. When you didn’t move a lot, you didn’t exactly need a lot of energy.  
“...That’s a good point.” Peter tapped a finger against his pursed lips. “Here, let me try.”  
As soon as he laid a hand on the jacket, the spell protecting it sent a current of electricity surging up his arm. It didn’t do much to harm him, but the tingling and pinching sensation was decidedly unpleasant. That was just Peter, though—it seemed to have a much worse effect on the god of mischief, who had fallen back onto the bed and was wheezing and twitching slightly.  
“Don’t do that again,” He managed when he was able to get sufficient air.  
Peter’s eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to apologize, but Loki sensed it and told him to shut up before he could get a word out.  
“No apologies.”  
“But I hurt you-!”  
“None. It was an accident.”  
“Still a harmful accident!”  
Loki, having regained some semblance of strength, sat up once more. “Unless you’re going to feed me yourself, you’re going to have to go get Thor.”  
Peter thought about it for a moment. “Well… I mean, if you wouldn’t mind…”  
Loki sighed in irritation. “Go get Thor, spiderling.”

Several minutes later, Loki was out of his restraints and slowly but steadily eating the food Peter had brought him.  
“Thank you, Mister Thor!” Peter called out into the hall, and then came back, settling by the foot of the bed where his new friend rested. “So what movie shall we start on?”  
“What? Oh, yes, that’s right.” Loki furrowed his brow in concentration, poring over the multitude of colorful movie covers on the small screen of the laptop. “Hm. I don’t know. Do you have any suggestions?”  
The spider-child’s eyes lit up. “Ooo! Moana is good! And I really like Coco! But if you want to go more classic, Cinderella is always nice, and Mulan is good too. That one has good music…” He pointed to each cover as he spoke about the movies, and Loki did his best to pay attention, even though he could care less what movie they chose to watch.  
“—so yeah, that’s about it. Any top picks?” Peter asked, soulful brown eyes aglow with childish excitement. The boy was practically wiggling with anticipation.  
“This one looks good.” Loki said whilst munching on part of the tortilla wrap he’d been given. Peter followed where his finger was pointing and the movie he’d chosen was—  
“Oh boy,” Peter muttered under his breath.  
“What?” Loki questioned. “Not good enough for you?”  
“No! Of course that’s not it! We’ll watch it, it’s just that, uh…” He paused, looking for the right words to describe how The Lion King might affect Loki’s view on Disney movies. “Some...elements...might hit close to home?”  
“Hm.” The god of mischief considered this for a second. “It’s only a movie. I think I’ll be fine.”  
Peter wished he could have spit those words back at him when, near the end of the movie, Loki began to worry away at his hands and wrists.  
“Are you okay?” He asked instead. Loki nodded vehemently, and then, Scar was thrown from the cliff and eaten alive by the hyenas. 'It’s just a movie,' he tried reassuring himself, but looking around his containment unit, he wondered if there were to be ‘hyenas’ closing in soon, guilt and blame and righteous death at their fingertips. At some point during this downward spiral of thoughts, he stopped breathing.  
“Mister Loki?” Peter was definitely worried and cursed himself silently for letting the god watch this Disney movie, of all things. “Mister Loki, snap out of it!”  
Loki’s head snapped up to see Simba taking his rightful place on Pride Rock and was overwhelmed with thoughts of Thor on the throne of Asgard. 'This is stupid,' he told himself, but the more he thought about it the more he was tempted to try to escape, to escape the ‘hyenas’ that were surely closing in from all sides, going to put him in an electric chair or slip poison in his food—  
Peter began to panic as Loki choked on air and began to tremble. He slammed the laptop shut and tried to keep himself from panicking, thinking of what Aunt May would do if he had a freak-out for one reason or another.  
“I’m here, it’s okay. It’s okay! Nobody’s going to hurt you.” The brown-haired boy willed his voice to steady as he grasped one of the god’s hands, squeezing it gently. “I’m here, I’m here, don’t worry.”  
His bright emerald eyes were wild with terror, darting around the room, when finally they settled on Peter’s hazel ones. The fear receded a little bit, and reared back into angry tears.  
“Let go of me.” Loki turned himself inward and shoved the lunch tray away, trying to get as far from Peter as he could, muttering to himself under his breath. “Stupid, stupid, stupid… you really let it get to you?... This is why you could never accomplish anything...Norns, you’re idiotic, you really—”  
Taking a deep breath and saying a quick prayer in hopes that he wouldn’t get killed on the spot, Peter batted Loki’s arm hard enough to get his attention.  
“Don’t do that.” He said, voice shaking with slight fear as Loki’s furious-yet-terrified eyes flitted over to him once more. “Don’t say those things to yourself.”  
“And why not?”  
“Because you’re supposed to be nice to yourself.” A pause. “I did try to warn you.” Peter cringed visibly when he said that, as if expecting a smack to the face or a knife to the throat.  
“You did.” Loki laid on the bed, trying not to move a muscle, to remain completely still, as if that might help him bottle up his emotions further.  
“And you could’ve told me to stop it. I would have.”  
“Yes.” He wondered vaguely what point the spider-child was trying to make.  
“It’s okay to be affected by things, you know. To be scared.” Peter went on, patting the god’s arm soothingly. “I still get kind of panicky when I’m near support beams, like in a parking garage. And finals testing still freaks me out.”  
“It’s a Disney movie,” Loki groaned, now more embarrassed with his troublesome anxiety than anything else. “There are few people who are terrified of cartoons, and a good amount of them are toddlers. Does this not strike you as pathetic?”  
“But it wasn’t the movie that scared you, was it?” Peter ignored the man’s question. “I don’t really know what you’re afraid of, but you know, it’s okay to be imperfect. It’s acceptable to be human. Even if you are a god.”  
“I’m not really surprised that you would say that. If only you could convince everyone in this building of the same.” Loki tried to sound nonchalant, but with Strange having almost completely sapped his magic and his physical state weakening by the day, he really was fearful of a final death. And he was disappointed—no, distraught, disturbed—with the person he’d become. If he could even be called a person. Thinking of all the people he’d killed to get to the top made him sick. He tried not to think about it, tried not to think about the fact that their innocent deaths were for nothing. Where had he gotten himself? In here. It got him into a unit in the tower, waiting for someone to end him if he didn’t get around to it first.  
Peter took hold of his hand and petted it gently until he stopped trembling again.  
“It’s okay to be afraid.”  
“No it’s not.” Almost an instantaneous reply, Peter noticed. It was as if he’d been taught from birth that fear was unnatural and that the only way to get anywhere was to be clever and sly and always successful. Which he probably had been.  
“Yes it is.”  
This time, Loki stayed silent, as if considering.  
“Here, let’s watch a different one.” Peter sat up and clicked around on the computer to play Finding Nemo. “Better family dynamics. A dad loses his son and crosses the ocean to find him. Sound good?”  
Still silence.  
Peter poked the god’s leg as if he were a dead body. “Too soon?”  
Loki sat upright with a troubled frown on his face. “Spiderling. Ah...Peter. You’re...a kind young man. I...I thank you for reassuring me. And I apologize for my standoffish behavior.”  
Peter could see this was very difficult for him to say, so he sat and listened patiently.  
“I am greatly indebted to you already for the generosity you’ve shown towards me. But if I may ask one more thing…”  
“Yes?” The brown-haired boy questioned, expecting his friend to ask not to watch another movie or to be left alone for a while—possibly to be left alone forever.  
A deep breath, as if Loki were treasuring the last of his dignity. “Could I have a hug?”  
On the outside, Peter smiled gently and said “sure”, leaning in to embrace the raven-haired man. On the inside, he was whooping and hollering with joy at getting Loki to show some affection, even if it was extremely difficult for both parties involved.  
“Thank you.” Loki mumbled quietly into Peter’s hair.  
“Don’t you worry about it.” Peter patted his shoulder blade. “Now how do you feel about Finding Nemo?”  
“Well, it can’t be any worse than the first one, can it?” Loki laughed weakly.  
“If it is, I’ll be here for you.” Peter seemed to glow with happiness, and they watched a good three more movies after that. Nearing evening, Thor came to check up on them, and found Peter asleep on Loki’s shoulder.  
“I didn’t want to move,” Loki explained hastily. “He’s like a cat, you know. One wrong breath and they wake up.”  
Thor chuckled deeply at this, and lifted Peter off of the bed. The boy was still sound asleep. “If you say so, brother. The spiderling will be back tomorrow.” A glance at the laptop screen, which was showing the last few scenes of Coco. “And I’ll leave that here with you. Peter here has mentioned often that he worries about you getting bored. And, well, what can I say?” He paused for a minute with a concerned expression. “I do hope you’re feeling alright, brother.”  
Huh. That was weird. It was almost like Thor… no, he couldn’t have known.  
As Thor carried the sleeping boy out of the containment unit, Loki felt a little more at ease with himself. Still, he couldn’t let anyone know what had happened. That would hurt his ego more than anything ever had. Peter was alright, he was just a kid, a sweet one at that. Surely he knew how to keep his mouth shut. He understood silent troubles, that much was clear. So there was really no need to worry.

And then he remembered the camera on Peter’s sweater.  
“Oh, Hel—”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, be sure to leave some kudos :) Love you!! Have a good day!


End file.
